For Whom the heart skips
by Zeroxkun
Summary: This is 12 chapters long please check out the rest on my AO3 account basically the same names.
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight pokes through the trees canopy, their body's are hot, their palms sweat. A light breeze blows past them, Jonathan's well-kept black hair sway's in the wind as leaves and twigs are dislodged from Sherwin's disheveled red hair.

Jonathan was the first to speak being a bit more confident than Sherwin. "Hey, ah I think we have the same lunch period, do you want to eat together? It's Sherwin right?" He asks, gingerly placing a couple of fingers over Sherwin's, looking at the bashful boy with a tender smile.

Sherwin can barely make eye contact, his cheeks burn a crimson hue, his mind races a mile a minute. "Oh my god he knows my name and he's inviting me to eat lunch with him!" Repeating this internal dialog over and over again in near disbelief this is so surreal for Sherwin. "Yes I would love too." He responds, perhaps a bit to quickly, as his voice cracks, while also mentally kicking himself for his choice of words "love" embarrassed his blush deepens to a darker red .

A reaction that Jonathan only finds to be more endearing and cute. Getting up he extends his hand helping the other up, walking back to school hand in hand. Sherwin can't be more overjoyed.

As they walk back to school Sherwin's joy and happinesses is quickly replaced by fear and anxiety as the reality of the situation sets in. Having to face his cruel and hurtful classmates, there wasn't a doubt in Sherwin's mind that he would be bullied and harassed for his orientation.

Sherwin stops, looking down as Jonathan keeps walking, their arms stretch out horizontally, taught with tension and apprehension.

They pause just before the stairs.

Jonathan turns around, seeing his new crush clearly in distress, concerned he asks. "What's wrong?"

Sherwin's lungs are paralyzed with the same anxiety that stopped him in his tracks, struggling to get the words out. "I-I'm scared, I don't want to face them." He whimpers, nervously stuttering.

Jonathan steels himself with a confident conviction. "Don't worry I'm afraid too," Jonathan squeezes Sherwin's hand firmly in an act of solidarity. "We can get through this together." He reassures, trying not to let his own nervousness seep through for Sherwin's sake.

Sherwin looks up, his lips curl into his dopey lovestruck smile, as if Jonathan's words could melt all his worries away.

They break the threshold of the school doors, still holding hands as a declaration of their new relationship, which even they weren't fully sure what it is, yet. Stares and comments are thrown at them like knives as Sherwin and Jonathan make their way to their lockers.

Walking down a long seemingly infinite hallway the gray marble floor stretches on and on, they pass what seems like hundreds of thousands of light brown lockers, in a sense it is almost like torturous hell made only infinitely better by the other at their side, finally reaching their lockers, which are rather close to each other considering the size of their school.

They get their books for their classes and exchange parting words.

"I'll see you at lunch."

"Y-Yea, see you then."

For them both the monotony of school was again torturous, although they had different faces every student at their boarding school wore the same clothes, the same uniform a light, blue sweater with grey slacks, they both glance at the clock ticking life away waiting for lunch. It could not come soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

The lunch bell finally tolls. Sherwin walks to the cafeteria looking down the entire time, amidst mean looks and whispers by his classmates in the hallway. Entering, with a lump in his throat and pitt in his stomach he scans the cafeteria anxiously for Jonathan it's hard, it is buzzing with life, a sea of people. Unable to find him his anxiety spikes, gripping his brown paper bag even tighter. When his heart begins to beat faster and faster bursting from his chest. His heart motions towards the corner of the cafeteria guiding him to his crush.

Jonathan is sitting at the only table not jam packed with people in fact he's alone, no doubt the other students are avoiding him just like Sherwin but what's isolation when you have the boy of your dreams. Sherwin didn't need anyone else if he was with Jonathan.

Sitting down across from Jonathan, the rest of the cafeteria, all the commotion fades away. It's just them as Sherwin begins to unpack the lunch his mother made for him. It's a very meager lunch consisting of a bologna and cheese sandwich, a pudding cup and an apple. As his mom didn't really the finances for much more as they were struggling just to pay for him to go to the school here.

In comparison Jonathan had a big pricey pre-packed lunch his parents bought, not bothering, just throwing the money at him in a sense. Sure it was nutritious and good quality but there wasn't any care or love in it.

Being use to it Sherwin doesn't bother to look at or read the handwritten note on the plastic wrap on his sandwich, written in black sharpie from his mother, a little thing she always does.

However Jonathan notices it, rotating the sandwich with his finger to read. Tears well in his eyes as he became stricken with jealousy and envy reading the loving note. His parents never did anything like that for him, hell they barely came to his baseball games.

Seeing the sad expression on Jonathan's face Sherwin makes an effort at a joke to cheer him up along with a kind gesture. "You want my apple, since Houdini ate yours earlier." Sherwin's hand extends shakily, apple in his grasp.

All of a sudden a milk carton comes flying through the air smashing against Sherwin's back ruining their sweet moment. Jonathan's eyes immediately search in the direction from where the milk carton came from for the culprit, gritting his teeth he is unable to ascertain who threw it. Then the rude comments start being spouted from the crowd. "Yea, I bet you like that white stuff on you!" "Fag!" "I guess gays have no souls either."

Their words however childish still cut through Sherwin's heart like hot knives through butter. He knew this would happen but was still unable to keep himself together. Tears start to stream down his cheek.

What was Sherwin going to do fight no, breakdown in front of everyone maybe, runaway yea, that was his go to response but before he can.

Jonathan reaches over swiping a tear from Sherwin's cheek. "Come on let's go to the nurse's office she'll have a spare shirt for you." He suggests, in a comforting tone, firmly gripping the other's hand pulling him up to leave the hostile situation.

Whisking him away from all the mean and hurtful people.

Rubbing his eye with his free hand while the other is being dragged down the hall, Sherwin can feel the milk soak through his undershirt.

Entering the nurse's office Jonathan calls out. "Nurse Kunkle."

"Yes, Jon what is it, did you scrape knee during practice again?" Nurse Kunkle asks from another room, recognizing his voice.

Jonathan wouldn't admit it but Nurse Kunkle was more of a mother figure to him then his own mother. He would always go to her, even with the slightest of injuries or faintest hint at a cold, going as far as to sometimes fake it, rather convincingly.

"No, ah, Sherwin here needs a new shirt he got a lot of milk on it." Jonathan explains, while Sherwin shyly hides behind him.

"Who?" She questions.

Jonathan quickly steps to the side revealing a timid Sherwin that was using his smaller size to hide behind the taller dark haired boy.

"Oh, hello, well take off your sweater and undershirt, the milk will start to smell, I'll be back once I find a shirt in your size." Nurse Kunkle says, leaving for the home economics room.

Sherwin nods his response deciding to sit on the the doctor's table waiting for her return while Jonathan sits in a chair facing the medical table.

Both of Sherwin's hands grab the hem of both of his shirts lifting them up over his head. Setting the heap of soiled clothes beside him. Now shirtless he anxiously kicks his feet from off the side of the table.

Jonathan's eyes betray him stealing long glances at his shirtless crush's pale white chest and two little pink nubs. Cute freckles dot his chest and shoulders.

Feeling his crush's eyes upon him Sherwin begins to visibly fidget, uncomfortable with this new found attention. Sherwin feels naked, vulnerable but worse of all like he's the center of attention.

Jonathan can't help but find the sexy ginger boy attractive however seeing that he's making Sherwin nervous in this vulnerable state, he makes the decision to leave.

Swallowing his uncomfortableness from being put on a pedestal Sherwin grabs his hand as he's walking past him to leave. "D-don't go, you said we'd do it together."

"Ok, I'll stay," Sitting on the table next to him. "Do you want to see my scar?" Jonathan offers blushing, opening up to him. Little did Sherwin know of the significance of the gesture.

Rolling up his pant leg up, bringing his knee to his chest he shows, a long four inch scar on the outer side of his knee.

"Whoa, how'd you get that?" He asks, innocently enough.

That scar was a scar in all senses of the word it reminded Jonathan of shame, self-pity, embarrassment and his own loneliness.

"I got it at baseball game. The first one my parents were ever able to attend, it was the bottom of the ninth the score was tied, showing off to impress my parents, I tried to slide into home base but there was a rock in the dirt and caught my knee. Turns out they had already left for work before it happened and Nurse Kunkle fix me up."

Jonathan has been overwhelming sense that he's just not good enough for his parents that's why he's tries to be the best athlete, get straight A's and be the most popular, all in an attempt to garner his parents love and affection.

With a motherly like demeanor Sherwin leans over and kisses his scar. "I will be at all your games from now on," Sherwin hesitantly hugs him, squeezing him tight with all the love and care he can muster. So tight Jonathan's heart pops out of his chest and proceeds to rub Sherwin's face. "You healed my broken heart, the least I could do, is try and heal your scar."

Jonathan is brought to tears he feels so undeserving.

A cough comes from behind them, jolting away from each others touch they turn, red faced.

"Found you a shirt," She says warmly. "You know it's my professional medical opinion that your heart should not be on the outside, looks like you have a case of the smititis." She quips, looking at Jonathan who has done his best to gather and compose himself.

"Smitiis?" Sherwin questions.

"Smititis; The sickness of being smitten with another," She elaborates. "Here," Throwing the shirt to Sherwin. "I'll write you both hall passes and you an excuse for being out of dress code." Ms. Kunkle informs, starting to scribble on a couple for hall passes.

And with that the two boys go about the rest of their day but not before making plans to hang out after school.


	3. Practice makes perfect

Sherwin and Jonathan both agree to meet after school at their fateful tree. Anxiously waiting at the tree dread overcomes Sherwin. His chest is getting tighter with every passing minute, continuously checking his phone for the time. Five, ten, twenty minutes later. His mind instantly goes to the worse case scenario. "He doesn't like me, he hates me why else would he ditch me." Even though everything Jonathan has done contradicts that, that's what anxiety does, creates overwhelming irrational fear.

Then he hears the distinct pang of a baseball bat from the baseball field behind the school.

Knowing he has some time before his mom arrives from work to pick him up, Sherwin goes to the back of the school.

Walking up to the tall fence both of Sherwin's hand grip it above his head. Looking out onto the field for Jonathan. When he spies him taking practice swings at batting on the home plate.

Jonathan's eyes by chance meet Sherwin's, Jonathan's face morphs into a horrified expression. Not even swinging, a ball flies past him. Yelling to his coach. "I'm taking five." Jonathan announces, tossing the bat to the side, running towards Sherwin.

On opposite sides of the metal fence, Jonathan firstly apologized. "Oh my god Sherwin, I'm so sorry. The coach sprung this surprise mandatory practice on me." He says explaining his situation.

Still saddened by Jonathan not keeping is word, Sherwin visibly relaxes, with the knowledge it wasn't due to ill or malicious intent.

Releasing baited breath, his shoulders once tense, now lower to their less stressed state. Sherwin can't help but still be on edge as is his nature. "I-It's o-ok, maybe we could hang out after?" He says hopeful.

Still feeling a bit guilty for not showing up even though it was out of his control. "Yea definitely, only about forty minutes of practice left." Jonathan informs, thinking he should still find a way to make it up to him.

"I can wait." Sherwin remarks, timidly.

Just then Jonathan's coach barks. "Get back to practice!" "OK!" He yells. "I'll see you after practice." Jonathan continues before turning around and jogging back to practice.

Sherwin's gaze drifts lower, admiring his butt in those well fitting baseball pants as he jogs away, he can't help but look. Taking a seat on the benches he can't take his eyes off of him, completely enamored.

In his tunnel vision Sherwin can't appreciate what a wonderful day it is sunny, not too hot, a light occasional breeze but Sherwin's focus is broken by his phone's custom ringtone going off. "I wanna ruin our friendship. We should be lovers instead. I don't know how to say this 'cause you're really are my best friend." A snippet of the song Jenny he likes by Studio Killers.

Picking up the call. "Where are you, I'm waiting," His mother asks with a tone morso of concern than irritation.

"I'm sorry mom, I'm ah, watching the baseball team practice, think we could wait til it's over?"

"Sure honey, it's a nice day, let me find a parking space." Finding a spot, she gets out and sits next to her son. She kicks off her shoes placing them next to her, enjoying the sun and the fresh air. This was a nice refreshing way to relax after her long ten hour workday on her feet.

Shaken from his trance, from watching Jonathan, Sherwin can hear the marching band also practicing in the field next to the baseball diamond. When I thought enters his mind. "Maybe that's how I could attend all of his games." He probably shouldn't have made a promise like that without thinking it through, depending on if he could keep it or not

That thought however was a fleeting one as his mother sits down. "Hey mom." He shyly greets.

"You know dear, most people watch the baseball games not practice." She comments, mildly suspicious.

"Well ah, like you said it's such a nice day." Sherwin weakly defends.

Soon enough practice was wrapping up, Jonathan was gathering up his equipment when a soft and familiar voice came from behind him.

Lina probably his only genuine friend he has aside from Sherwin of course. A rather smart and kind hearted girl she saw though Jonathan's popular guise. "You really like him don't you?"

Turning around, rubbing his neck a large droplet of sweat pools on the side of his forehead reminiscent of an anime character. "Oh, you heard about that."

"Who hasn't, the most popular boy in school, that all the girls swoon after, likes another boy," Placing her hands on hips for emphasis. "A story like that spreads like wildfire." Lina was about to continue further but Jonathan intrudes. "Yea, I really do like like him, I've never felt this way about anyone before girl or boy." He confesses to her, his trusted friend.

Having seen through Jonathan's front months ago she realized how sad he truly was. For someone who seemingly had everything athleticism, money, friends who only really liked him for his popularity. She saw what he really needed, love.

Lina wasn't like the other girls she knew Jonathan needed an actual friend for she saw what was really going on with him. The real reason she befriended him was because she pitied him. "From what I hear he feels the same, go for it Jonathan, you deserve happiness, you deserve love and I think Sherwin does love you." She declares, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Not wanting to keep Sherwin waiting even longer he caves. "You're right but I have to earn it, to be deserving of his love." Jonathan states with an odd determination, his view on getting love and attention is warped and twisted, like it's something you can buy not even realizing someone can give it unconditionally.

With that Jonathan trots over to Sherwin, waving to each other on approach. "Mom this is Jonathan, Jonathan this is my mom."

"Hello ma'am." Jonathan says politely.

"Hi." she responds quickly.

"Mom! Could Jonathan come over?" He says with an air of enthusiasm that she is not used to.

"Sure it's ok with me, just call and see if it's ok with your parents first." She says warmly, directing her attention towards Jonathan.

He knows both of his parents are at work and wouldn't notice if he got home late. Almost pathetically he fakes a call with his parents.

Dialing one of their numbers knowing they won't respond, he carries on the fake conversation then he hangs up. "Their fine with it." He lies, he owes Sherwin this much at least.

The three of them get into the car, Sherwin is in the passenger side seat and Jonathan is in the back. Still in park, Sherwin's mom is keenly aware of her son's demeanor. She lightly punches him in the shoulder saying. "You know you're the first person Shermie has ever invited over." Jonathan snickers at the nickname. Becoming easily flustered. "Mom, stop it you're embarrassing meeee." Sherwin draws out dramatically.

The car ride is quiet after that, although his mother does ask about the new shirt but Sherwin makes up an excuse so she doesn't worry, he knows she has enough on her plate paying bills, working xcetera.

Arriving home Sherwin's nerves start to get the better of him how would Jonathan react to and judge his home. A small yet adequate two bedroom apartment.


	4. Heartstrings

The skittishness in Sherwin is obvious. Frightening thoughts race in head. "What if he thinks my home is shitty and never wants to come here again." A feeling of inadequacy overcomes him as his mom turns the key unlocking the door.

The three of them enter the small sparsely furnished living room. "What do you think?" Sherwin asks, nervously rubbing his arm.

Looking around, taking in his new surroundings Jonathan responds "It's cosy," a simple yet positive response, comforting Sherwin.

"Why don't you two play in Sherwin's room while I get started on dinner, hope meatloaf sounds good, it'll be about an hour." She informs leave into the kitchen.

Entering Sherwin's room it's clearly organized chaos, stuff is strewn about from clothes to toys to video games for the two year old console he has hooked up to his TV laying all over the floor.

Without thinking, curiosity gets the best of Jonathan, moseying over to sherwin's old opened toy chest, rifling through it, it's filled with old action figures and RC cars along with a tangled mess of wires from who knows chest holds more childhood memories than fun and entertaining toys these days.

Sherwin sits on his bed anxiously humming to the tune of lady gaga's bad romance, letting Jonathan explore his room. While Jonathan peruses the walls, that are filled with various posters, he comes across his calendar, a date is circled, that's coming up in a couple weeks with a cake in the middle. He can only assume one thing.

Slyly deciding to keep this newfound information to himself. Jonathan will have to get him the best gift he can for his birthday as a surprise, but what?

Knowing that his room is small and that Jonathan is nearly done exploring, Sherwin suggest. "You want to play smash bros, until dinners ready?" He asks, knowing it's one of his few multiplayer games.

Familiar with the game just on the newer console, Jonathan happily agrees. "Sure." He says, with a smile most genuine.

Sitting next to each other on the floor they pick their characters Sherwin chooses Ness a small but very versatile, bottom tier character while Jonathan picks Ike a hard hitting, agile, dominating, top tier character.

The matchup heavily favors Ike but Jonathan is handicapped by the older controller he hasn't used in a couple years. Starting out the match with five lives the battle is fierce and intense.

With each losing two lives, three remaining Jonathan pauses the game. "Wanna make a bet?" He asks, smirking, cocking an eyebrow.

"Like what?" Sherwin questions, curiously.

"Loser has to kiss the winner, go!" Jonathan says rapidly, unpausing the game bashing Ness off the board.

"Hey, no fair." Sherwin whines, before focusing all of his attention on the match at hand.

There battle rages on, soon each only has one life left. Ness is at 137% while Ike only having re-spawned a minute ago is at 16%.

Sherwin has been trying to stay alive, keeping his distance, doing long-range attacks.

When Sherwin in shock, watches Ike walk off the edge of the map. Shortly after he feels a soft pair of lips on his cheek. He just melts, turning towards Jonathan, with his dopey love-struck smile going ear-to-ear. Sherwin looks deep into Jonathan's blue orbs seeing the longing in them, they silently beg to continue.

Working up an unusual amount of courage, Sherwin kisses him back on the lips, in the heat of the moment. Gripping Jonathan's shirt pulling him on top of himself as he's lays down on his back, on the floor.

Continuing to make out, everything just feels so right for them both they are completely absorbed by the new sensations they are feeling, electricity flowing through them, their soft lips on one another. A shadow passes over them Sherwin doesn't notice it, his eyes are closed however Jonathan does but pays it no mind focusing on the boy underneath him.

A few minutes later his mother calls out. "Dinner's ready!" She yells, from the kitchen.

Mentally jarred from their passionate kissing Jonathan gets up off of Sherwin straightening his clothes giving him a helpful hand up. Awkwardly no words were exchanged as they both made a beeline for the dining room.

"Wash up boys." She orders, setting the table for three which was kind of odd for her, she hasn't sat the table for three since Sherwin's father died more than five years ago. She did make the very hard decision to lie to Shermie at the time, telling him that his dad left them. It seemed less painful, less cruel than death. She was only trying to protect her small seven year old son.

She has prepared a dinner of Meatloaf, mashed potatoes and cream corn, the boys have glasses of milk, while she has a completely ordinary, unassuming glass of orange juice that's totally not spiked with a little vodka.

With everybody digging in Jonathan compliments. "The meal is delicious." But if he was being honest the food wasn't as good as he's used to but he could be eating dog food right now, it wasn't the food that was important to him, Jonathan has never had a home-cooked meal where his family all sat down at the dinner table, except for holidays of course. The sense of family he got was alien but in the best possible way, this is what he's been missing, longing for.

She looks at him with a smile. "Thank you hun, I know it's not much." admitting humbly.

Sherwin speaks up. "Hey, mom I was thinking about joining the marching band, could I?" Sherwin did have a mild interest in learning to play an instrument namely the clarinet but it was more so to fulfill his promise to Jonathan. Although he is more musically inclined then he let's on.

"Awe honey, I'm sorry, I don't think we could afford the uniform let alone the instrument." She apologizes but is firm by her stance, shooting him down.

Sherwin's response was clear, he's sad and depressed. "Oh, ok." He says, the somber tone to his voice is obvious, he is so disheartened.

Seeing how disappointed Sherwin is Jonathan asks. "What instrument are you interested in?" Trying to make conversation. This whole situation is still kinda foreign to him.

Sherwin sighs. "Clarinet but it doesn't really matter." He pouts huffing in a moody way. Sherwin just withdraws himself in his seat, sulking.

Jonathan stews on the situation, concocting a plan. Even though Sherwin can't hide his disappointment the rest of the dinner is still lovely, when the three finish their food Sherwin's mom asks him to take the dishes to the kitchen.

This was Jonathan's chance, in hushed whispers, he tells Sherwin's mom. "I'm going to buy Sherwin a clarinet for his birthday can you manage the uniform?"

"What! No, I'm not letting you buy him a clarinet they're hundreds of dollars." She whispers back, incredulous.

"I can afford it trust me, please it's obvious this means a lot to him." He points out.

"Fine, you know he wears his heart on his sleeve, you better not take advantage of him." She warns, in a very serious tone.

"His heart's not always on his sleeve," He mutters to low to hear. "Of course not, I care about him." He states, almost offended.

"I know, I seen you on top of him earlier." She quips, out of the blue.

Jonathan's face turns red like a tomato his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, nervous he swallows the lump in his throat. Silence befalls him as he is speechless.

Sherwin comes back into the dining room. Not letting the bad news of not being able to be in the band discourage him and spoil his time with Jonathan. "Let's watch a movie." He says excitedly, pulling him in the living room. Completely oblivious to Jonathan's stuned state.

Pulling him to the loveseat, Sherwin throws a blanket over the two of them, snuggling on the loveseat. Pressing a few buttons on the remote Sherwin scrolls through trying to find something they'd like. While going past the S's Sherwin notices Jonathan's attention is grab by something. "See something you like?"

"Yea, Star Trek into darkness. I'm actually a huge treky," blushing if only slightly by the admission. "I like fantasy in general but sci-fi in particular."

Sherwin starts to giggle. "Ha! Nerd!" He jokes quietly. "I do have a thing for Spock." Sherwin winces when Jonathan pokes him in the side for making fun at him.

"Spock is my favorite." Jonathan informs.

"It's settled then." Sherwin says, looking into those beautiful blue eyes.

With the movie chosen they get underway watching it however with both having watched it multiple times, it's not really the movie they enjoy but the company and warmth they share cuddling on the loveseat together. Sherwin is leaning on Jonathan and Jonathan has his arm wrapped around for Sherwin's waist.

The two can barely stay awake, relaxing in each other's arms so comforting plus they've had a very long day today. Nearly asleep Sherwin's mom stirs them awake with a light nudge saying. "It's getting late, I should ride you home Jonathan."

Riding Jonathan home, he directs her to his nice big five bedroom house on the other side of town but relatively it's not that far away as their town is rather small. Jonathan having the presence of mind he asks Sherwin for his number before getting out. Waving goodbye Jonathan enters his house not a word is said to him as he goes up to bed. On their way back home Sherwin's mother comments. "He seems nice and cute."

Even though Sherwin hasn't told her about his preferences, since he's still trying to figure it out for himself, he knows, she knows.

"Yea he's really kind and sweet." He responds, looking out the window.

Getting home Sherwin goes to bed himself but he just lays there, on his bed wide awake something is bugging him.

Texting Jonathan:

"Hey."

"What's up Shermie." Jonathan texts back with a playful smile.

Ignoring the playful jab. "So what are we?" Sherwin asks.

Seeing that Sherwin is in a serious mood. Jonathan takes pause before responding.

Sherwin's heart races as the minutes go by his chest tightens.

"Boyfriends?"

Relief overcomes him, so they were on the same page. "Yea boyfriends it's official" he excitedly texts back.

They both smile uncontrollably at the confirmation.

"yup, It's late i should sleep nite" Jonathan texts as a yawn escapes his lips.

As if Sherwin's heart possesses his thumbs, without thinking texts back. "Sweet dreams i love you" clicking send before his lovestruck mind can register his actions. Having a mini panic attack, he realizes there's no going back there's nothing he can do, he accepts his impromptu text, setting his phone down on his nightstand. Slumber quickly befalls him.

Now Jonathan can't sleep, he reads Sherwin's last text over and over and over again. It means the world to him, sadly this was one of the few times he was ever told he was loved even by his own parents.


	5. Daddy issues

After about a week of being out and proud. The bullying and harassment starts to die down. Sherwin and Jonathan start to wear rainbow bracelets on opposite wrist as a statement of their new status as boyfriends.

Sherwin is sitting at the base of their fateful tree, listening to music to pass the time. The lyrics of "I need your love" originally by Calvin Harris play in his earphones however he prefers the nightcore version.

I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love

Sherwin can't help but feel the uncanny resemblance in the lyrics to his own situation with Jonathan.

They have met here everyday after school, each one couldn't wait to see the other after school. Its has become their daily ritual.

Today was the day, Jonathan finally invited Sherwin over to his house. The music helps quell his jitters. Chewing the end of his pen every so often, when he pauses from writing a poem he's working on.

Sherwin's creative side has begun to flourish with the encouragement of his boyfriend.

Bobbing his head to his music, his eyes focus on the pages before him, enthralled in his writing, lost in thought. Even though he's expecting Jonathan, Sherwin still jumps out of his skin, when he appears in front of him, slamming his note book shut. A light hint of pink emerges on his cheeks. Sherwin's eyes dart back and forth unable to make eye contact.

"H-hi." He greets, still shaken by Jonathan's abrupt presence.

"Hey, babe," Jonathan says extending his hand. Helping Sherwin to his feet, he asks. "You ready for tonight?" Knowing he's nervous about coming over, for his first time.

Taking a deep breath. "As I'll ever be," Giving Jonathan a slight pout. "I wish you'd give up on giving me a pet name." puffing out his cheeks.

"Well, you were getting annoyed with Shermie so I have to find something else." He explains, emphasizing the word have, flicking his wrist effeminately.

Sherwin rolls his eyes, walking off in the general direction of Jonathan's house. Gripping his note book close to his chest, guarding it.

Catching up to Sherwin, holding his free hand. Sherwin has a mini spike in his anxiety. Holding hands is about his limit when it comes to P.D.A.. Not that he doesn't like the attention when he and Jonathan are in private it's just in public it makes him extremely uncomfortable and self consciousness. Pick up the pace to match Sherwin's nervous power walk Jonathan takes the lead, guiding him to his home.

Arriving at his property Sherwin's knees wobble intimidated. The house is massive let alone the yard. The yard is a dark green, luscious color and very well-kept and immaculately cut. Entering through the red front door there is doubt in his mind that the seemingly fancy and extravagant outside at least by his own poverty-stricken standards will match the interior.

Sherwin's assumption is correct the large five bedroom house has many expensive knick knacks, paintings line the hallway as well as other posh items are mounted on the wall, above the fireplace he notes a civil war saber.

"This way, Honey." Jonathan says, ushering him into the living room, Sherwin just groans at the new pet name.

Among the other lavish items just in the living room, is a baby grand piano in the corner that appears, hasn't been touched in a few years, a thick layer of dust is over the keys.

Overwhelmed by insecurities Sherwin absent-mindedly begins to play a little tune on the old piano surprisingly well, with his attention and focus on the melody is anxiety fades ever-so-slightly. It's only twinkle twinkle little star but he does play it mainly in key. A little lullaby his mother would sing to soothe him when he was a child.

"I didn't know you could play?" Jonathan says, genuinely surprised, sitting next to Sherwin.

"Oh! I can't, no, no not really." He says bashfully, surprised a little bit by Jonathan sitting next to him.

Giving his boyfriend a sweet smile he suggested. "I could teach you."

"Teach him what, you never learned." A figure from the doorway intrudes.

Sherwin silently looks to the man dress in a beige turtleneck with a black blazer over it. He exudes a snobbish air about him. Sherwin would have thought he was just tan but his thick accent gave his father mexican heritage away.

"Maybe if I had a better teacher than you dad." Jonathan spat, bitterly.

Stepping forward from the doorway, the fireplaces light illuminates his face ominously, flickering back and forth. "No, you're just a disappointment." He states, curley and unempathetic.

Blood boiling, anger threatening to spill over, Jonathan bites his tongue, for the sake of his company. "Come on Sherwin, we'll be in my room doing homework don't bother checking on us." He says, angrily stomping off with Sherwin in tow.

Going into his room, Jonathan slams the door behind him and Sherwin, causing the ginger boy to flinch. Jonathan's face is flushed with aggravation. The atmosphere is tense and awkward.

Sitting on Jonathan's bed. "So, that was your dad." He says, cautiously.

"Yeah, he's an asshole." Still fuming.

Brooding on the situation, Sherwin counters. "At least you have a dad, someone who wants you to be the very best, even if his expectations are way too high and unreasonable."

Jonathan's temperament waynes in the face of Sherwin's sadness brought on by his lack of a father figure.

"I'm sorry, I guess you don't truly appreciate something until it's gone, what happen to your dad, if you don't mind me asking." He asks, respectfully obviously on a touchy subject.

Sherwin leans back falling onto Jonathan bed taking a brief moment to think how he will put this. "I don't really remember much of him, he ah, went away when I was young." Jonathan interrupts for clarification. "Went away?"

"Well my mom told me he left us but thinking about it now I think he died and she just didn't have the heart to tell me." Sherwin theorizes, placing his forearm over his eyes. In an attempt to keep the tears at the bay.

Placing his hand on Sherwin's knee for support. "I'm sorry to hear that, what makes you think he passed though." Jonathan tries to console, letting his curiosity get the better of him.

Rubbing his eyes with his forearm Sherwin answers. "After he went away I never saw his car again and I briefly overheard my mom talking about it with one of her friends." He continues to explain. This was clearly hard for Sherwin.

"So car accident?"

"Yea."

Jonathan sits Sherwin up embracing him in the warmest, most loving, most caring hug he can give. "It's ok sweetheart." He consoles further, unintentionally saying sweetheart.

Sherwin loses all control and just balls his eyes out, he's been bottling this up for a long time. Jonathan's shoulder becomes damp with tears and mucus, Sherwin's nose begins to run with his uncontrollable sobbing. Jonathan can do nothing but rub his back.

Through his sporadic breathing. "That one."

"Huh?" He hums, confused.

"Sweetheart, I like it."

"Ok, Sweetheart." Jonathan soothes.

Sherwin's breathing steadies as they release each other from their hug.

Looking at the clock, Jonathan points out. "Not to change the subject or anything but we should probably try to get our homework done."

Still sniveling, eyes all red and puffy, Sherwin agrees. "Yea, you're right," He sees Jonathan motioning him over to his fine oak wood desk, pulling up a spare chair for Sherwin to sits down in. Sherwin complains. "Ugh, I hate algebra."

After a while of doing tedious math problems Sherwin decided to get up and stretch his legs, looking around the room, it's so spacious queen size bed, nice desk and bookshelves filled with books, that Jonathan has no doubt read already, being the avid reader he is. Not a thing is out of place, all of his books are meticulously organized alphabetically. On the other side of the room is a dresser with many awards and trophies on top, clearly from his various accomplishments, from baseball to spelling bee. Their luster weaken by a light film of dust.

Jonathan calls out. "Let me see your english notes." Grabbing the wrong note book he starts to flip through it.

Sherwin horrified by Jonathan's mistake, dashes to him but it's too late. Jonathan is already reading his poem.

To Jonathan: My love I give to thy, without praise, without witness, without reward, I give to you all that I am, in body, mind and soul. I want nothing more than to be with you, like the moon and the earth. Heavenly bodies forever intertwined with the red string of fate, as we are. May no force in the universe break the bond that binds us.

"Sherwin! You wrote this?" Jonathan asks, quickly typing it into his phone to make sure he didn't plagiarize it, Jonathan is stunned in disbelief. Nope he didn't.

Sherwin can't even make eye contact. "This is the most beautiful thing I've ever read and that's saying something." Jonathan's hand gesturing towards the bookshelves.

"Sherwin come here." Jonathan softly commands.

Now standing in front of Jonathan Sherwin is still looking away.

"Look at me." He commands in a slightly stronger tone. Gripped by paralyzing anxiety Sherwin can't look.

Until the word. "Sweetheart." rings from his vocal cords. Breaking Sherwin free from his spell.

Ordering again he pats his lap. "Sit." Pulling Sherwin on him from the front of the shirt.

Both of Sherwin's knees dig into the sturdy padded desk chair on either side of Jonathan hips. Placing his hands on Jonathan's shoulders for stability. Sherwin lowers his butt onto Jonathan's thighs, resting in his lap. Pulling Sherwin forward Jonathan can't help but to kiss him. His hands trail up and down the boys side as Sherwin's nails dig into his shoulders. Breaking the long kiss. "Thank you so much, your poem, it's just… I love you so much."

"I love you too." Sherwin says, breathlessly and so softly, so quietly.

Sherwin's heart begins to beat faster and faster as Jonathan's heart does the same in turn. The room's temperature is on fire, the two love stricken boys can no longer whole back as their hearts pop out of there chest's.

Floating above them, the hearts mimic their counterparts as both parties start making out. Somehow both intuitively knowing the other wants to take this to the next level, their tongues begin to explore each other's mouth intimately. Grazing across teeth, feeling the other's wet tongue. The two hearts above them merge into one.

Jonathan sucks harshly at Sherwin's neck leaving a hicky before realizing the love, passion and intimacy it's too hot for them.

Awkwardly they cannot control their bodily needs. With both getting hard they decide to cut things short so things don't to get out of hand.

Their heart splits back into their own bodies and remerge with their owners.

Getting off of Jonathan, still in a daze Sherwin sits back down on the bed.

Fanning himself with a notebook Jonathan quips. "Looks like we were getting a little carried away there."

"Y-yeah." Sherwin responds, still flustered, pulling his shirt down.

Reflecting on what just happened. "Maybe we should slow things down I don't want to rush, ya know?"

If only for an instant Sherman is worried that that was code for a break up. "Yeah definitely, I thought we were going at our own pace. I mean it may not appear like it but I'm quite comfortable with you. I'm willing to go further if you wanted too." He says trying to calm the shakiness in his voice.

"Maybe another time, not today." Jonathan says leaving the option open.

"Right of course, we both should be ready when the time comes."

Jonathan nods in agreement.

The two of them get back to their homework finishing it they don't have any time left to do anything when Jonathan's mother comes in staring at herself in her compact mirror fixing her blonde hair and touching up her makeup. "It's about time to drop off your friend at his home."

His mother is a prime example of a trophy wife obsessed with herself, her vanity is her primary concern. It's not that she's mean or hurtful she's just neglectful and self-centered. Caring more about her image and the family's image than her son.

Hopping into their BMW she makes sure all the mirrors are pointed towards her. The car ride is quiet Sherwin gets in the door kicking off his shoes.

Shooting Jonathan a quick text.

"I had fun today hope to come over again sometime"

Jonathan's response is near immediate.

"Sure! How about you come over every other day for those piano lessons you know the offer still stands"

"You know what ok sounds like fun"

"Great :)"


	6. Birthday sex

Saturday morning, the morning after Sherwin went over Jonathan's. Sherwin wakes up and throws on a old loose fitting t-shirt and brushes his teeth.

The smell of his mother cooking breakfast wafts into his nose causing his stomach to rumble. Eagerly walking to the breakfast nook he sits down. "Morning mom, what's for breakfast?"

"Eggs, bacon and toast," She responds, sliding his plate to him, sitting down herself. Her eyes train on the very noticeable hickey on his neck. Knowing full well who's responsible for it, she asks anyway. "Who did that, on your neck?"

Confused Sherwin lifts up his spoon as a makeshift mirror, seeing the bruise causes all the memories of yesterday to flood back. He squirms uncomfortably in his seat as if on trial. He had forgotten about the mark.

Placing a hand over the hickey, blushing noticeably, he truthfully admits to her. "Jonathan." He confirms, there's no point in hiding. He know she knows.

This is just as tough and awkward for her as it for him. "Welp it's time, what do you know about sex." She asks, ripping of the band aid off.

"Ah, I'm full." He says, exasperated, getting up walking past her, only to have his wrist grabbed by her.

"Nope! Sit. We're having this talk." Her hold firm, she pulls a reluctant Sherwin back to his seat. "I know your body's been changing, growing hair in places, voice cracking, awkward boners." She has always been a straightforward, no bullshit kind of mom with one exception.

"Mom! "Sherwin whines, twisting and wiggling uncomfortably, her gaze direct and unwavering.

"So, what do you know?" She asks again, sternly.

I-I don't know, just what school has taught me in health class." He stammers, nervously.

"Which is?" She presses further.

"Ah, um, sperm meets egg nine months later a baby is born?" He recalls form class.

"I said sex not pregnancy I don't think I have to worry about you or Jonathan getting pregnant," getting nowhere fast she moves on. "Ok, what about S.T.I., which is what you should be most concern about."

Blushing profusely, he smiles awkwardly at her joke. "Um, to prevent a sexually transmitted infection you use a condom." Sherwin remembers that straight from his test.

His mother starts to rummage through her purse. "Good, did they show you how to use one properly?"

"No." he answers, literally wanting to be anywhere else right now, this is so painfully awkward.

She pulls out a sheet of three condoms from her purse, ripping one open she takes pause when Sherwin yells flabbergasted. "Why do you even have those in there!?"

"What, I'm single," She defends, continuing, she demonstrates the proper application of the condom on a banana that's on the table. "Now I shouldn't have to say but the banana is an erect penis." Sherwin visibly cringes at her use of accurate medical terminology.

"So when it comes to sex, I mean the relationship and emotional side, I assume you've already have watched porn on your phone for the mechanics so I won't get into those." She winces at the thought, continuing.

"There are a few different kinds of sex but what matters most is that it's done in private and that both parties are ready and willing," His mom actually relaxes into this conversation which causes Sherwin to do so to, if only a little. "The first is fast and needy, like a one-night stand this way is fine for some people who just want to have fun and get their urges taking care of but for others it erodes their self-respect and worth, so it's rather risky."

She takes a break to sip her coffee, wetting her whistle. "The second is loving and caring this can last a long time and is between two people, who are very close to each other and there's a lot of foreplay involved, that is absence in the first way. The third way is kind of a mixture of between one and two, that's most commonly called friends with benefits where two people that trust each other agree to have occasional sex, the amount of foreplay varies from couple to couple, similar to the first way in regards to possibly lowering your self-esteem but also possibly ruining the friendship. There are few other ways and nuances but I've talked long enough, here." She says, finishing her lecture, handing him the two condoms.

"Um, thanks mom." He says, surprised that he's actually comfortable talking about this with her by the end of her long speech.

Now I said S.T.I.'s should be you main concern but it's a safe bet that Jonathan's clean like you are but that doesn't mean you shouldn't get into the practice of using a condom when you want to have sex, oh and new rule no sex in the house, ok."

"Jeez mom ok, can i go now!? Sherwin says over-stimulated and flustered.

"Ok dear glad we talked." She says, giving him the go-ahead.

A week and a few days pass and Sherwin has visited Jonathan's house every other day after school, taking him up on the offer, on learning and practicing the piano. On top of his music class which he's excelling in. Sherwin's musical aptitude is above average, while Jonathan is doing his own special studying, brushing up on playing the piano himself, to be the best teacher he can be.

Over the week and few days to his birthday, every so often Sherwin would express his desires to Jonathan and eventually they planned their night of passion. It's not that Jonathan didn't love Sherwin, his loving his touch, his kisses, it was just being the more conservative of the two, a trait he inherited from his father, he needed more time to be ready, to take things to the next step, the next level, it honestly scared him more than Sherwin and well that doesn't happen too often, that's not to say Sherwin himself wasn't apprehensive to but Sherwin has a secret to put Jonathan and himself at ease.

Timeflies as days are crossed off his calendar, Sherwin's birthday is here.

Sherwin was used to having small parties, he never really had too many friends but he was okay with this. Some of his other birthdays, he and his mom just went out to eat. He's just happy that Jonathan is here along with Lina.

The lights are turned off in the living room as Sherwin's mother comes out of the kitchen with the handmade rainbow cake with 14 candles embedded in it. They all sing happy birthday it was more so tradition that anything else. Sherwin blows out the candles and makes a rather lewd wish in his head.

Lina is the first to present her present. Ripping it open with haste and enthusiasm. It's a nice Sketchbook with variety of pencils. "Awe, thank you Lina, I'll have to draw you some N.S.F.W. pictures from your favorite anime."

Lina giggles as Sherwin's mom goes. "Huh." not know what the acronym means. Moving on to his mother's gift he assumes it's just more clothes just by the weight and feel of it, however opening it his disappointment turns to shock and surprise.

His excitement is crystal clear, his face beams with glee. "Mom! It's the marching band uniform!" He is so taken aback he had lost all hope since his mom dash his dream three weeks ago.

Jonathan looks on with happiness. "Why don't you open mine." He says, handing him a rectangular gift.

Tearing the thin wrapping paper to find, he's holding a sturdy metal case. Opening it he sees a brand new, beautifully hand-engraved clarinet with the words. "To Sherwin my Sweetheart."

Setting the case down carefully, Sherwin can barely contain himself, swiftly hugging Jonathan to an. "Aweeee" from Lina and his own mother. While hugging Jonathan Sherwin surreptitiously whispers. "Tonight, if you want, you can 'put it in?'"

Being caught off guard at the suggestion, Jonathan tries to keep his cool.

Lina speaking up says. "And Jonathan here asked me to sign you up for marching band, you start next week!"

"Oh, my god! Thank you all, this is the best birthday ever!" this was the happiest he has ever been.

"Ok! Who wants cake!" "his mom shouts cutting into the sweet confectionery.

After cake Lina takes her leave waving goodbye.

Talking to his mother in private, after the small birthday party has wrapped up, only Jonathan is left. "Um, mom you remember the conversation we had a week ago?" judging by said conversation Sherwin knows he can come to her for anything.

"Of course dear."

"And how such… activities should be done in private."

"Yeah?"

"Well ah, didn't you say your friend is in from out of state, maybe you could pay her a visit for a couple hours, like now maybe?" Sherwin is glad to have such a loving and comfortable relationship with his mother, to be able to ask such a thing however it still makes him incredibly embarrassed, nervous and anxious.

She sighs deeply. "I knew this day would come, i didn't think it would be so soon, you literally just turned fourteen," she sighs again a natural reflex she has when she's worried. "You're not a child anymore, you're going to do things wether I like you to or not, I know because I was young once too, the only thing I can do is give you the knowledge to protect yourself and make sure you don't make the mistakes I did however my no sex in the house rule still stands despite it being your birthday." finishing her lengthy lecture she observes sherwin's reaction is not as she expected.

Not nearly as much disappointment is in his body language as she would have thought.

Now he's sighs mimicking her. "Well, I figured as much," knowing his mother wouldn't go for it. Sherwin goes for plan B. "Would it be ok if I had a sleepover at Jonathan's house." Sherwin uses his fingers to air quotes "sleepover".

"That's fine with me." She states plainly.

Sherwin walking back into the small living room where his boyfriend is, Jonathan inquires. "A or B?" like in some sort of code.

"B." Sherwin answers, throwing on shoes as Jonathan discards his empty plate he to puts his shoes back on.

The three leave, dropping them off, his mom says. "I'll pick you up in the morning."

Going to Jonathan's room Sherwin asks. "Are you sure both of your parents will be at work for the next few hours?"

"Yes." Jonathan confirms, taking a deep breath. "Be confident, I'm ready for this." He mentally steels himself.

Sherwin is nervous as well however he enacts his plan. Going over to Jonathan's flat screen t.v. he hooks up his phone. Cheap thrills by Sia starts to play. Sherwin's body begins to move on its own, swaying to the beat.

It's as if he's another person when the music plays, all of his inhibition goes out the window, getting into his groove, his hips and shoulders swing back and forth.

Til I hit the dance floor  
Hit the dance floor  
I got all I need  
No I ain't got cash  
I ain't got cash  
But I got you baby  
Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I love cheap thrills)

He begins to waltz around Jonathan Sherwin's hand rests on his shoulder briefly before twirling around, dancing around him like the moon does the earth. He is so into the song. The songs message on wealth and happiness is not lost on Jonathan, his heart flutters it's so romantic.

Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I love cheap thrills)  
But I don't need no money

Sherwin hugs him tightly from behind caressing every muscle underneath his shirts, he places his ear to his back, listening to his heart.

Sherwin sings along with the song. "As long as I can feel the beat  
I don't need no money  
As long as I keep dancing"

This is so hot, Jonathan has never seen Sherwin like this, never seen him move so sensually before. Sherwin rest his head on Jonathan's shoulder, Sherwin's hands inch lower and lower. Both of their arousals begin to swell. Turning his head slightly Jonathan kisses Sherwin on the cheek in a way giving consent to go lower.

Unbuckling Jonathan's belt, Sherwin lefts Jonathan's shirt up, seeing what Sherwin is trying to do, Jonathan lifts up his arms to have his shirt taken off by his lover.

Sherwin admires his light mocha skin and the feint abs on his stomach, before taking his own shirt off revealing his creamy freckle spotted chest and slightly pudgy belly, still having some baby fat to him.

Getting on his knees Sherwin attends to his boyfriend's need. Grabbing his pants by the hips he slowly yanks them down. Sherwin teasingly places this mouth over top of his clothed erection, twitching at the pressure applied, it begs to be freed.

Sweat coats their skin, their breathing hastens, their hearts race, beating ever quicker they escape their hosts, to merge once more as a symbol of unity, love and compassion.

Sherwin pulls down Jonathan's boxer briefs, his member springs forth, a bead of pre cum has formed at the tip of the partially revealed head.

Sherwin looks at it for a minute, his hot breath assaults Jonathan's sensitive flesh.

Sherwin looks up into Jonathan's longing eyes, he takes his tongue, running it up Jonathan's length causing him to shake and quiver at the new sensation. The taste of it was not unappealing, just salty sweat really.

Deciding not to tease him any more Sherwin takes Jonathan's length into his mouth, sucking on it. The pleasure Jonathan receives from his soft, wet and hot interior is enough to make his knees buckle.

Jonathan's breathing becomes ragged as he struggles to stand, Sherwin is going to town enjoying this very much himself. Wanting to give himself some attention he's shimmies out of his pants and underwear pulling them down to knee length. Gripping his pale member he strokes it in time with the bobbing of his head. Every other time Sherwin's nose rest in the bed of pubs at the base of his member, inhaling the musky scent it's intoxicating to Sherwin. Nearing his climax Jonathan begs. "Hold on, I want this to last longer." he says breathlessly.

Sherwin stops, getting to his feet, releasing his member from his grasp, it points towards the sky just like Jonathan's, he cups Jonathan's face kissing him deeply. While Jonathan reaches around grabbing Sherwin's butt squeezing his cheeks firmly. Making his booty wiggle in anticipation. Jonathan pulls Sherwin in closer their erection grind against each other as well as their soft bellies. Jonathan tastes what must the flavor of his own member.

Showing his strength and dominance Jonathan lifts Sherwin up, Sherwin squeaks in response wrapping his legs around him, walking the short distance to his queen sized bed he lays Sherwin down, taking off the rest of their cloths. "It's your turn now, huh the carpet does match the drapes." Jonathan comments, noticing Sherwin's auburn pubes.

He tries his best to mimic the wonderful, magical experience Sherwin gave him and Jonathan doesn't disappoint, Sherwin can barely keep himself from unraveling, soft restrained whimpers escape his lips. Sherwin bites his knuckle to muffle his moans.

Suddenly Sherwin feels that Jonathan has stop looking to him he's met with an intense stare. Before Sherwin can question Jonathan says. "I want to hear you." spitting on his finger he works it into Sherwin's entrance. Earning a loud whine Sherwin's thrust and twist his hips at the finger inside of him.

Continuing to blow him Jonathan adds another finger finding and palpating Sherwin's sweet spot, receiving a chorus of pleasured sounds from deep in Sherwin's throat moaning and groaning, whimpering and whining Sherwin hits his climax abruptly blowing his hot, white load into Jonathan's mouth.

Sherwin's feeling of pure biological ecstasy is soon accompanied by a short burst panic, when Jonathan begins to cough and gag on his semen. He wasn't ready for it and was caught him off guard by it.

"Oh my god I'm sor- " Sherwin apologizes, through his labored breaths, but is cut off by Jonathan. "It's ok, I wasn't prepared, maybe a little warning next time, Sweetheart," watching Sherwin's panic dissolve away at the mention of his pet name, he gets into a better position on the bed Jonathan hints. "I think I've loosened you up pretty well."

Taking the blatant hint, Sherwin flips over on his stomach, grabbing a pillow for underneath his chest, he then gets to his knees raising his butt up in the air.

"Doggy style then?" Jonathan comments, liking what he's seeing. "Y-yeah I figured it would easiest."

Giving Sherwin a few slaps on his bottom, his pale bum turns a flushed red. Jonathan's member is still hard, it needs release. Guiding the tip of his member to Sherwin's entrance, he slowly pushes in past his ring of flesh. Hearing a grunt of pain from his lover he takes pause. "You good?" "Yeah, just need to get use to it "

Jonathan's length holds steady inside of Sherwin, Jonathan waits for his lover's go ahead to continue but he is confused when he hears Sherwin snicker a bit. Sherwin looks back at Jonathan with a smile saying. "I can feel your heartbeat," a brief moment later. "Ok, I'm ready, fuck me till you cum." his lewd wish about to come ture.

That was all Jonathan need to start thrusting into Sherwin's tight virgin hole, warmth and tightness envelops his member with each thrust his balls slap against his lover's. Soon he found an angle that hits Sherwin in just the right way, causing him to squeak a moan on every thrust. With enough time Sherwin was hard again crying out in pleasure. He had no idea how getting his ass pounded could feel so good.

Sweet poured from them, their breathing ragged, Jonathan's thrust became faster, deeper and more wild as he nears the edge of his climax while Sherwin's erection bounces between his legs, with every deep thrust into him.

Jonathan can't take it any longer, he cums hard, deep inside of Sherwin, his orgasm is better than he's ever had solo, he is seeing stars as he rides out his climax, the waves of pleasure wash over him while Sherwin cums a second time. Exhausted they collapse onto the bed. Both completely spent they crawl to the one end of the bed with the pillows and snuggle and cuddle up with each other in loving warmth, they fall into a deep peaceful slumber in each other's arms.


End file.
